The present invention relates to an apparatus, method, and program for generating a list of a plurality of target items to be managed.
A management system for managing a plurality of items uses a list that displays items to be managed as one typical output form of managed information (information managed by the system). Here, the order of items (managed targets) in the list is determined from various rules that are set on the basis of the content of managed information for each managed target, an operation of registering the managed information, and other elements. Examples of the rules based on the content of the managed information can include a rule relating to text in the managed information (e.g., alphabetical order) and a rule relating to a numerical value (e.g., rule based on the magnitude of the value). Examples of the rules based on the operation of registering the managed information can include an order based on the creation date and time of the managed information and an order based on the update date and time thereof.
Normally, the items in this kind of the list can be sorted on the basis of the herein-described rules. For example, known list generations uses a traditional technique of generating a list in a search index in a search result by a search system being a management system with an order different from the order of registration and displaying the list.